In automotive vehicles incorporating automatic transmissions, it is common to provide a separate cooling circuit for the transmission fluid. Typically, the transmission fluid (oil) is pumped by the transmission into a heat exchanger provided in the radiator. In one example, the oil lines are coupled to the radiator by way of a quick connect coupling provided on an inlet pipe extending from the radiator. In such an example the inlet pipe is fixed to the radiator using a permanent coupling such as a hex nut. Once installed, the hex nut is intended to be undisturbed through the life of the vehicle. If access to the radiator and oil line interface is desired, the quick connect is to be utilized.
In one advantage, quick connects provide a technician a fast method of attaching and detaching the oil lines to the radiator. In another advantage, quick connects may be incorporated such that a technician may detach/attach the oil lines without disturbing the permanent coupling on the radiator housing. Sometimes, a technician will be unaware of the quick connect feature and remove the oil lines by turning the hex nut rather than utilizing the quick connect feature. In some instances, manipulating the hex nut may damage the radiator.